


Like Father(s) Like Son(s)

by htea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: (lots of kissing), Bullying, Coming Out, Drinking, Family Bonding, Family Drama, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay!Albus, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pining!Albus, Secret Relationship, bisexual!scorpius, past drarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-04 12:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15841029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htea/pseuds/htea
Summary: Scorpius struggles with the pain of rejection and turns to Albus for support.





	1. Sons

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been throwing around ideas for this fic for a while and figured what better time to finally finish and post it than for @scorbusfest !  
> Chapter 2 is coming soon!

The Quidditch final, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, had gone on longer than anyone could have anticipated. Gryffindor was up 100 to 70. All Scorpius had to do was catch the snitch before the Gryffindor seeker, Alice Longbottom, was able to. The snitch was barely visible the entire game and Scorpius was beginning to get frustrated. The only thing keeping him calm was the fact that Alice seemed to be having just as much trouble as he was. 

It had been ages since either team scored and the crowd was quietly waiting for something to happen. Scorpius continued to look around the pitch for the snitch so he could finally end the game. He occasionally glanced into the stands to see his girlfriend, Lucinda Flint, giving him a reassuring smile and wearing his spare jersey. Suddenly, a flash a red flying past him distracted him. In fact, the flash of red had nearly knocked him off his broom. When he regained his balance he saw that it was Rose Weasley. She also looked a bit wobbly and slowed down. Scorpius tried not to let himself get distracted any further as she shook her hair out of her face. He tried not to think about how much he loved her hair. How it would feel if he were to run his fingers through it. She whipped her head around and gave Scorpius an angry stare. Right. He seemed to constantly forget that the fiery redhead, whom he’d had a crush on since first year, had some sort of vendetta against him. Before he was able to continue his search for the snitch, there was roar from the Gryffindor end of the pitch indicating that they had, once again, scored on Slytherin. Rose smirked at Scorpius and sped off towards her teammates.

Determined to beat them, Scorpius flew around furiously searching for the snitch. While doing so, he kept a close eye on Alice to make sure she was still off its trail. As he looked at her, Scorpius saw Alice suddenly speed in one direction. He followed her eyes and saw the small glimmer of the snitch. He quickly turned his broom and started towards it as well. Scorpius couldn’t seem to fly fast enough and the cheers from the Gryffindor supporters rose up again as they scored. Scorpius leaned further into his broom in an attempt to make himself more aerodynamic and he did feel himself begin to fly a little faster.

Alice was still on the trail of the snitch and now Scorpius had caught up to her. She glanced in his direction and tried to speed forward. Usually Scorpius was able to out fly his opponents due to his broom, the latest nimbus model, but Alice was riding the same model. They continued to race for the snitch, neither any closer than the other, when Rose flew by to catch the quaffle and cut them off. It was a miracle that none of them were knocked out of the air. The most damage was done to Alice and Rose, who ran into each other. Scorpius slowed down momentarily to make sure no one was hurt.

“Scorp!” An angry voice yelled at him from across the pitch. It was Albus. “Scorp! What are you doing?” He was waving his arms in the direction of the snitch. “Get it! Get it!”

Scorpius snapped out of his loss of concentration and sped towards the snitch. He kept accelerating when he saw Alice was trailing behind him. He was closer to the snitch than before and he reached out his hand to decrease the distance between him and the thing that would win them the game. He inched closer and closer until he felt the beating of the snitch wings under his fingertips. He gave one last hard push and finally grasped the snitch. The Slytherin side exploded into wild cheers and his teammates stopped were they were and celebrate with those nearest them.

“Slytherin wins!” Scorpius heard Lorcan Scamander announce as began his descent. When he landed most of the players were still in the air. He looked at the snitch in his hand and smiled. He loved being able to win the game for his team. His personal celebration was cut short when he was shoved.

“You’re a cheat!” It was Rose. She continued to shove him, but to little effect because he was so much larger than her.

“What are you on about?” Scorpius asked slightly amused.

“Wipe that smirk off your face!” She yelled and pushed him once more. “You’re a cheat! You don’t deserve that win. You played dirty. You knocked me of my broom!” By now everyone was staring at them players and supporters alike.

“ _ I  _ knocked you off _ your _ broom?” Scorpius laughed.

“That’s not funny Scorpius!” Rose began to rant. “It’s not fair you always do this. You get away with everything and it always ends up in your favor! Are you even listening to me?”

Scorpius was too busy staring at Rose to worry about what she was saying. She continued to yell at him and the next thing he knew he was leaning in to kiss her. There was a collective gasp from the entire arena. The moment was short lived when an angry voice called from behind them.

“Hey!” A firm hand yanked Scorpius off of Rose, who was blushing and looked around embarrassed. “Get you hands off my girlfriend you price of Slytherin trash!” It was Kelen McLaggen, the Gryffindor keeper and Rose’s boyfriend. He looked like he was about to punch Scorpius, when Professor Jordan pulled them apart.

“That’s enough you two!” He said. “You’ll both be serving detention with me tomorrow morning. There is plenty of equipment that needs cleaning.”

Kelen stormed off towards Rose to shield her embarrassment. Scorpius looked up to where Lucinda was sitting and she was not happy. She glared at Scorpius, he had never seen her so angry.

Scorpius rushed into the Slytherin locker room. He couldn’t believe he just kissed Rose Weasley. He felt a goofy grin creep onto his face, but his bliss was short lived.

“You’re in trouble,” Albus said as he rushed into the locker room.

“I know,” Scorpius said. “Jordan already gave me a detention.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Albus said. Just then the door to the locker room slammed open and Grayson Flint was standing in the doorway looking just as angry as his sister had in the stands.

“You think this is funny, Malfoy?” Grayson said walking towards Scorpius. “Have you forgotten that you’re dating my sister not that Weasley girl?”

“No,” Scorpius said quickly. “No not at all. I haven’t forgotten.” Grayson looked about ready to fight Scorpius. The last thing he needed was another detention. 

“Then what’s your problem?” Grayson said.

“I don’t have a problem,” Scorpius said matter-of-factly. “Do I have a problem, Al?”

“One single problem?” Albus joined in. “Absolutely not. You’re much more complicated than that.”

“Stay out of this, Potter! Or do you want me to kick your arse too?” Grayson said. 

“Hey now. Lets not do anything rash,” Scorpius said.

“Yeah. You know beating the crap out of your sister’s boyfriend won’t make him want you any more than he already does,” Albus added. “Which isn’t much.”

Grayson grabbed Scorpius’ collar and prepared to punch him. Scorpius scrunched his face awaiting the blow but it never came. Instead he had fallen to the ground.

“Levicorpus!” Albus yelled from behind Scorpius and Grayson was flung towards the ceiling by his ankle.

“You’re both dead!” Grayson yelled furiously trying to release himself from the grip of the spell. “Potter! Malfoy!” He yelled after Scorpius and Albus as they ran out of the locker room.

The boys ran out the of room laughing. They didn’t get far when Scorpius’ sister stopped them. She was standing between them and the exit from the quidditch pitch with her arms crossed.

“Hello, Andromeda,” Albus waived.

“Hi, Al,” she smiled at Albus before turning to Scorpius. “You’re a pig,” she said.

“Oink oink,” Albus started laughing. He grunted when Scorpius elbowed him in the gut.

“Thanks Annie, but I really don’t need anyone else being angry with me,” Scorpius 

“I just thought I’d let you know,” Andromeda started walking towards the locker room.

Scorpius sighed.

“You ok, mate?” Albus asked looking at his friend concerned.

“Yeah. I’m alright.” He lied.

“You wanna go grab some food?” Albus asked trying to lighten the mood. “We could sneak extra sweets from the kitchen?”

“No thanks. I’m not too hungry,” Scorpius said. “You go ahead though.”

“Are you sure?” Albus was becoming increasingly concerned. He placed a comforting hand on Scorpius’ shoulder that lingered perhaps a moment too long.

“Yeah, really. I’m fine.” Scorpius said in a failed attempt to reassure his friend. “I was just going to head back to the dormitory.”

Albus looked at Scorpius. He saw that he wasn’t going to get through to Scorpius anytime soon, and decided to let him be. “Alright, I’ll see you around.” He finally said, and reluctantly made his way to the great hall.

Scorpius took the long way back to the dormitory to avoid running into anyone who he’d angered in the last hour. Scorpius knew he was awkward, his sister made him aware of that fact on a daily basis, but he had never goofed this much before. He walked back towards the castle trying to figure out how he could ever recover from something like this. Maybe he could transfer? Beauxbatons seemed like a valid option. He did speak French and blue was definitely his color. He always did think it strange that the sorting hat put him in Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw. The events of this afternoon, however, led him to think that he was meant to be in Slytherin after all. No one else would be able to piss off so many people unless they were a snake. He could really use his mother's advice right about now. It had been a while since he had written home and he did have a lot of news to share.

Scorpius changed his course and headed in the direction of the owlery. He walked up the stairs and into the owlery not noticing there was someone else already there. His decision to write home suddenly seemed like that worst possible decision he could have ever made when he realized that the other person was Rose. 

Scorpius tried to back out of the owlery before she turned to notice him but managed to knock over the lamp by the door as he did.  _ Shit _ . He thought as Rose whipped her head around to investigate the clamor.

“Uh. Hey, Rose.” Scorpius managed to squeak out. “Sorry to bother you. I’ll just get going.”

“Scorpius, wait.” She said, much more calmly than he was feeling. Scorpius stopped a waited for her to speak. “I’m sorry I accused you of cheating. You played a great game and deserved the win.”

“What? Why are you apologizing?” Scorpius asked. The look on Rose’s face told him that the question had come out a tad bit more aggressive than he meant it to. “I just mean, I’m the one who should apologizing for, well, you know…” He trailed off.

“Kissing me in front of the entire school?” Rose finished his thought.

“Yeah. That.”

“Scorpius, I’m not mad at you.”

“Kelen sure is,” Scorpius mumbled.

“And I’m not Kelen,” she signed. “But I am his girlfriend.”

Those words cut Scorpius in a way he never would have expected them to. It was a fact he’d known since they started dating at the beginning of the year. But even though he’d seen them together everyday, he’d never heard her say it. 

“I know that,” he was speaking even quieter than before.

“And you have a girlfriend.” Rose said. “You’re a great guy, Scorpius. And I know it upsets you that I’m with him, but I just don’t see anything happening between us.”

“Yeah. Thats fair.” Scorpius turned away so she couldn't see how much she'd just hurt him. “See you around, Rose.”

Scorpius ran the rest of the way to the castle. All he wanted to do was curl up in his bed and pray that all of this would go away. He hoped that Albus wouldn’t be long at dinner. Scorpius had lied when he said he would rather be alone. He could really use his friend now.

His thoughts were interrupted when he was face to face with Lucinda outside of the Slytherin dormitory. Her mascara was running and she looked at him with disgust.

“Lucinda–” Scorpius began.

“No. You shut up!” She spat at him angrily. Scorpius was silent. “How dare you. I have never been so embarrassed! What were you thinking?”

“I don’t know Luci,” Scorpius said. “I wasn’t thinking,”

“You’re damn right you weren’t thinking!” She spat at him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“I don't know,” he said again.

“Clearly you don’t know anything. Do you even want to be with me anymore?”

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. This had been a long time coming. Their relationship wasn’t the strongest and he had questioned it for some time. It was difficult to admit, but they were growing apart. If he were being completely honest he hadn't asked her out for all the right reasons and kissing Rose was something he feared they couldn’t recover from. 

“I’m sorry,” was all Scorpius managed to say. Lucinda took it as it was meant. She turned away and stormed off.

***

“I messed up, Al,” Scorpius fell back onto his bed. “Lucinda dumped me, Rose rejected me. How could I be so stupid? Why did I kiss her? And in front of the entire school!”

“Because you like her,” Albus said and sat beside Scorpius. “I know I haven’t the experience in these things that you do, but I do know that when you like someone, a lot, it can make you want to do some crazy things.” Albus looked at Scorpius, but was reluctant to hold eye contact. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with the silence that was building. “It, um, It won’t be long until this whole thing blows over.”

“But what if it doesn’t?” Scorpius sat up.

“Believe me, Scorp,” Albus patted his friend on the back. “A bigger scandal is bound to come along and everyone will completely forget about it.”

Scorpius looked at Albus. A flicker of hope in his eyes. “You sure?”

Albus smiled. “Positive. Now come on. You did just win us the Quidditch final. It’s time to celebrate!” He pulled out a large bottle of firewhisky from his robes.

“But I’ve got detention tomorrow morning,” Scorpius whined. “Also, where did you get that?”

“Raleigh of course,” Albus said jumping off the bed. “And don’t worry about what you can’t control. I’m sure detention will be a lot more tolerable if you’re still tipsy come morning.  Come on.”

Scorpius rolled himself out of bed and followed Albus to the common room. There was loud music playing and green and silver ribbons hung everywhere. The rest of Slytherin house was praising the team. When Scorpius and Albus arrived, a cheer rose up. 

“Well,” Raleigh Nott approached Scorpius. A tad bit wobbly. He’d clearly had a few drinks in him already. “If it isn’t the man of the hour,” he offered Scorpius a cup. “Have a drink. You deserve it with the day you’ve had.”

Scorpius took the cup and took a sip. He gagged before he was able to take a second gulp. 

“Come here a second,” Raleigh pulled Scorpius to the side. Albus made his way to get himself a drink.

“Did Flint try to start anything with you?” Raleigh asked.

“Why do you ask?” Scorpius was feeling a bit off and the last thing he wanted was for Raleigh to get involved.

“In the locker room after the match,” Raleigh clarified. “Zabini told me he had to get him down from the rafters.”

“I mean, well, yeah,” Scorpius said. “But Al jinxed him. Probably made it worse actually.”

“Yeah, the idiot was up there for a good while,” Raleigh laughed.

“Great,” Scorpius sighed.

“Want me to take care of him for you?” Raleigh smirked and finished off his drink.

“Raleigh, you’re drunk. Don’t go doing anything stupid,” Scorpius said.

“Hey,” Raleigh threw his cup to the side. “No one messes with my little bro,” He put his arm around scorpius and ruffled his hair.

“Godbrother,” Scorpius corrected pushing Raleigh off of him and attempting to fix his hair.

“Whatever,” Raleigh picked up his cup and looked around for a bottle to fill it with. “I mean it though. You say the word and Flint won’t be messing with you anymore. You neither Al.” Raleigh called to Albus. “And I’m sure James can take care of McLaggen.”

“Sure thing, Raleigh,” Albus said pulling Scorpius back towards the crowd. “I can see it now: Raleigh Flint, Undesirable No. 1,” Albus laughed. He looked at Scorpius and noticed he was scanning the crowd. “Hey,” he turned Scorpius to face him. “They’re not here. Believe me Raleigh made sure of that.”

“Why?” Scorpius asked. “They didn’t do anything wrong. I should be the one who’s banned from the party.”

“Scorpius,” Albus said forcing Scorpius to face him. “Grayson’s a prick. No one wanted him here anyway.”

Raleigh approached them, this time holding the Quidditch cup. He pushed it into Scorpius’ hands.

“Drink up, kid,” he said. “You’re really starting to bum be out.”

Scorpius looked into the giant silver trophy and saw that it was filled with a mysterious green liquid. “What on earth is this?” He asked.

“What’s in it?” Albus asked looking into the cup just as confused as Scorpius.

Raleigh shrugged. His vague gesture wasn’t very convincing. Scorpius could never get the hang of drinking. The stuff just burned his throat and he was never able to get past that to drink enough to get drunk. Despite this, he forced himself to empty the cup. 

“Merlin, Scorp,” Albus said shocked at his friends sudden change of alcohol tolerance. “Save some for the rest of us, yeah?”

“Nonsense. The Slytherin champ can have as much as he wants.” Raleigh said pouring more of the concoction into Scorpius’ cup.

“Wow,” Scopius said. “That stuff...works fast.”

“That’s because I jinxed it to have a quicker effect,” Raleigh laughed and patted Scorpius on the back before he melted back into the crowd.

“You feeling ok, buddy?” Albus asked Scorpius who was drinking his second round of jinxed punch.

Scorpius slammed the trophy down on the table next to him. “Never better!” He shouted. “Turn up the music!” He said to no one in particular.

“Alright. No more drinks for you,” Albus said laughing.

“You, my friend. Need to get on my level,” Scorpius grabbed a nearby bottle and shoved it in Albus’ hand. “C’mon. Lets dance!”

Scorpius pulled Albus into the center of the room. Many of their teammates gave them high fives and playful nidges as they passed. Scorpius was finally able to forget about Rose and Grayson and Lucinda and focus on having a good time with the only person who really mattered: Albus. Scorpius’ limbs flared about in a wild fashion. He was usually too self conscious to really dance, but the mixture of the alcohol and encouragement from Albus pushed all of his insecurities aside and he was able to let loose.  

As the party came to an end, those who hadn’t already retired to their rooms where passed out all over the common room. Albus and Scorpius were the last ones still awake. They had both had more than their fair share of firewhisky and the mysterious green punch throughout the night and were now occupying themselves by seeing how much they could draw on Raleigh’s face while he slept.

“Pass me that quill,” Scorpius whispered.

Albus handed him the quill on the table beside the couch they were sitting on. Scorpius took it and added the finishing touches. The boys quietly laughed as they looked at their masterpiece, but their laughter died down when their eyes met. They were left in silence as they both looked at each other.  A sort of electricity passes between them. Albus began to lean in towards Scorpius.

“What are you…?” Scorpius asked confused.

“Just hold still, will you?” Albus closed the remaining gap between his and Scorpius’ lips. He kissed him gently for a moment then pulled back. 

Scorpius said nothing. He just stared at Albus.

“Right then,” Albus said looking away embarrassed. “We can just pretend that this never happened.”

When Albus looked back again he saw that Scorpius had already fled the scene heading up to their room.

***

Scorpius woke up alone in his room the next morning experiencing what he could only assume was a hangover. He threw on a tee shirt and some jeans before walking down to the common room. Everything was as he had left it. People slumped over various pieces of furniture, a Slytherin banner falling from its post, Raleigh still covered in quill ink, and—he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a sleeping Albus on the couch across the room. Scorpius crept through the minefield of sleeping Slytherins and went to the Quidditch pitch as fast as he could to serve his detention. His mind was racing with images of Albus. He couldn’t figure out why. 

Scorpius had faced a lot of people yesterday, but had yet to see Kelen after the whole fiasco. When he arrived at the pitch, he heard Professor Jordan rummaging through the equipment. Before Scorpius was able to enter the storage room, Kelen walked up behind him and hit him in the back of the head. 

“Hey!” Scorpius said as he rubbed his head. He quickly regretted speaking up when Kelen turned around and glared at him.

“Great you two are right on time,” Professor Jordan said. Saved by the bell. “Let’s get started shall we? Mr. Malfoy, why don’t you polish those spare brooms. Mr. McLaggen you can sort out the bats and pads.”

Scorpius walked over to the broom shelves trying to stay as far away from Kelen as possible. He sighed when he took a moment to see how many spare brooms there actually were. It seemed that this task would take up most of the day. But if he were being completely honest with himself, Scorpius would rather hide out in the equipment room than face his roommate. 

The idea of kissing Albus seemed to push the idea of kissing Rose right out of his head. Is that what people do when they’re drunk? Kiss their best friends? Albus didn’t have that much to drink, did he? Scorpius tried his best to remember the events that lead up to them kissing, but he couldn’t seem to get past Raleigh handing him the Quidditch Cup and drinking from it. If there were any reason to never drink again it would definitely be due to the fact that it fogged up his mind. 

The headache from Scorpius’ hangover was starting to get to him, and being thumped on the back of the head surly didn’t help, but he managed to finished his task before Kelen. He was thankful that Professor Jordan let him go early instead of making him help Kelen untangle the remaining keepers gear. Scorpius noticed the castle grounds were still empty after the almost three hours or work he had done. He took his time returning to the castle spending a few more moments alone before diving back into the madness. When Scorpius did finally make his way back inside, he cautiously walked the still quiet halls of the castle. A part of him felt ridiculous sneaking around to avoid his best friend, but he also knew he hadn’t worked out anything to say to Albus yet. The last thing he wanted was to say something stupid and make the whole situation worse.   

“Scorpius,” he heard a voice call to him from the great hall. His heart jumped thinking that it was Albus. Scorpius turned around and to his relief it was Raleigh. He approached Scorpius clutching a mug of coffee. 

“You look like shit. How’d you manage to get out of bed this morning?” Scorpius asked.

“Ha ha,” Raleigh took a large gulp of his coffee. “I guess I have you and Al to thank for the makeover that took ages to wash off?”

Scorpius smiled. He and Raleigh had been messing with each other since he could remember. Scorpius was never good at pranks, but Albus had plenty of experience from growing up with James that his involvement leveled the playing field.  

“Have you caught up with Al yet? He was looking for you,” Raleigh asked.

“No,” Scorpius said perhaps a bit too quickly. “I mean I’ve just got back from serving detention.”

“Oh, that’s right,” Raleigh groaned. “I forgot McLaggen almost kicked your arse in front of the entire school.”

“If only everyone else would forget,” Scorpius mumbled.

“My offer still stands. He could definitely be knocked down a few pegs.”

“Thanks,” Scorpius stood there for a moment before announcing that he was going to go lie down.

“See you around, kid,” Raleigh patted Scorpius on the shoulder and returned to the great hall. 

Scorpius hadn’t decided where he wanted to go. He didn’t bring any school work with him so the library wasn’t really an option. If he quickly went to his room he could slip into his bed unnoticed and try to be as quiet as possible. Hopefully Albus was still asleep. That would make it easier to sneak back into the dormitory. 

Scorpius felt the gazes from the other students as he walked the halls. He kept his eyes down as to not make unnecessary eye contact with anyone. Scorpius had made it to the top of the stairs that lead to the dungeons when he saw Albus at the bottom. Albus smiled when he caught sight of Scorpius and waived. Scorpius panicked. He quickly turned around and went in the opposite direction. He hadn’t come up with a plan to handle the Albus situation yet and wasn’t off to a good start. This was going to be difficult.

***

Ok, avoiding Albus wasn’t difficult. It was impossible. They were in the same year and the same house. They had all of the same classes and they were roommates. Scorpius did his best by arriving to their lessons at the last possible moment and making sure he was the first to leave. Albus had tried approaching him in the beginning of the week, but quickly gave up when Scorpius would find any excuse to get out of conversation. He took most of his meals alone when he was hiding out in the library, where had fallen asleep on more than one occasion because he didn’t want to return to his dorm where his best friend would be. His best friend whom he had figured was royally pissed at him for being a git. His best friend whom he soon realized, after much time along with his thoughts, his feelings towards were perhaps something more than a friend would feel. Which made the entire situation hundreds of times worse. How was Scorpius supposed to admit to Albus that he was developing feelings for him after Scorpius had mercilessly avoided him? Scorpius missed Albus desperately. They had spent time apart over holidays, but being at school always meant that they would be together. 

Scorpius clung to his quill in a dusty corner of the library. He was trying, and failing, to fight off sleep while he wrote his astronomy essay. Scorpius was dreadful at astronomy, but he always managed to get by because, as luck would have it, this was Albus’ best subject. Scorpius had been flipping through any book he could get his hands on to help him understand the material, but he couldn’t wrap his head around it. Albus seemed to be the only one who could explain it to Scorpius in a way he could understand.

Scorpius had begun to nod off. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep. Scorpius’ longing for Albus had lead him to dream that they were laughing on the couch in the common room. Much like the night of the party. Only this time Scorpius laid with his head in Albus’ lap. And when Albus kissed Scorpius, Scorpius didn’t run. He kissed Albus back.

“There you are!” Scorpius woke with a start and knocked his ink over spilling it all over his essay. He rubbed his eyes and Andromeda came into focus. “Is this where you’ve been all week?”

“Mmhm,” Scorpius nodded and cast a cleansing charm on his ruined essay. The ink mostly came clean, but his exhaustion caused dark stains to remain in multiple areas on the parchment. 

“Look Scorpion, I know you’re as big a nerd as they come but how could one person possible spend this much time in the library?” Andromeda dropped her bag and sat on the table.

“Finals are coming up. I need to study,” Scorpius said.

“Bullshit. Finals aren’t for another month. What’s really going on?”

“Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Does this have something to do with Al?” Andromeda asked.

“No. Why would you say that?” Scorpius tried to occupy himself by rearranging his books so he didn’t have to look at his sister. 

“Well, he’s been asking about you. It’s normal for you to disappear sometimes, but Al always knows what you’re up to. Did you two have a falling out or something?” Andromeda pushed.

“No. Like I told you, it’s nothing. I’m fine,” Scorpius insisted.

Andromeda sighed. She clearly wasn’t going to get through to Scorpius. “Whatever it is you’re hiding you better work it out. Incase you haven’t noticed, you’re his only friend. Keep on isolating yourself and insisting you’re fine, but don’t force Al to do the same.” Andromeda scooped up her belongings and was off.

Scorpius hated to admit it, but his sister was right. He had been so wrapped up in his own head that he hadn't even thought about how Albus was taking all of this.

When the next Saturday came around, Scorpius was sitting in his bed with the curtain shut instead of hiding out in the library. His poor sleeping habits had finally caught up with him and he had managed to enter their dorm unnoticed because he had waited until an outrageous hour to do so. He tried his best to keep his nose in the book that he held before him and his mind off of the fact that Albus was just beyond the curtain on his own bed. 

Albus was talking to their roommate. Scorpius was relieved to have been there to diffuse some of the tension. This buffer, however, was short lived because their roommate decided to leave for lunch.

Both of the boys sat in the silent room for much longer than was comfortable. Scorpius decided he couldn’t take it any more and planned to escape to the library with his book. He cursed himself for being a coward as he threw back the curtain. Scorpius quickly made his way towards the door trying, and failing, to avoid any eye contact with Albus.

“Scorpius,” Albus spoke up. 

Scorpius ignored his call and kept on his way.

“Scorpius!” Albus said again louder this time and now on his feet. “Just wait for a second!” It was clear that Albus had had it with the cold shoulder that his friend was giving him. 

Scorpius stopped at the door, but didn’t turn around. The worst scenarios were playing in his head. He feared that Albus was about to tell him off for being an arse or that would let it slip that he wanted to kiss Albus again only to have Albus blame it all on the alcohol. Scorpius turned to face Albus, who looked more sad than anything. 

“Please,” Albus said. “You’re my best friend and I don’t want something stupid like this to ruin that. You just keep running away without giving us a chance to talk about this. Look, I’m sorry I kissed you. It was stupid and I don’t know what I was thinking. It’s just, you dating Lucinda and seeing you kiss Rose when I’ve…” Albus trailed off. Scorpius could see that his friend was struggling to put his feelings into words, but nothing could prepare Scorpius for what Albus was about to say next. “...when I’ve had feelings for you since third year.”

Scorpius’ heart leapt. The feeling was mutual after all.

“I was jealous,” Albus continued. “I put myself out there in a stupid way and—”

“It’s not stupid,” Scorpius whispered.

Albus paused. Straining to hear Scorpius’ timmid reply.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Scorpius sighed. “I was confused! What are you supposed to do when you had just been dumped by your girlfriend, rejected by who you thought was the girl of your dreams, and then kissed by your best friend? Who’s a boy? I didn’t know how to handle it all. Especially when I began to realize that I wanted to kiss you back.”

“Scorpius,” Albus said quietly.

“I didn’t know what I was feeling, Albus! I needed some time to figure things out. I know I didn’t handle it in the best way, I didn’t mean to abandon you like that. I’m just—Merlin! I’m just so confused!”

There was a long silence between the boys. A lot had just been revealed and there was a lot to take in.

“I’m sorry, Scorpius,” Albus finally spoke. “I didn’t know. I should have considered how you could have felt about it. I was being selfish.”

“No, you weren’t,” Scorpius said. “It was wrong of me to abandon you. That’s not your fault.” He looked at Albus, who was fiddling with the curtains at the end of his bed. Scorpius walked over to him. “Can I sit with you?” he asked timidly.

Albus nodded and moved to make room.

“So,” Scorpius began. “You’ve really fancied me since third year?”

Albus laughed as his cheeks were rapidly turning a bright pink. “I guess the cats out of the bag,” he said while rubbing the back of his neck.

“I’m glad,” Scorpius smiled.

Albus placed his hand back on the bed. His fingers brushed Scorpius’ as he did. Both of the boys looked up at each other before Scorpius took Albus’ hand in his.

“Can I,” Albus tried to figure out how to say what he wanted to say. “Um, can I kiss you?”

Scorpius didn’t hesitate to place his lips on Albus’. When they pulled back, both of the boys began to laugh. Scorpius pulled Albus in for a hug when the laughter died down.

“I’m sorry for being a bad friend,” he mumbled into Albus’ shoulder.

Albus held Scorpius in a warm embrace. “It’s ok. I know you didn’t mean it,” he reassured Scorpius by rubbing his back. What this meant for their friendship, neither could say. They were just focused on what they wanted in that moment and that was enough for now. 

***

It had been a few weeks since Albus and Scorpius confessed their feelings towards one and other. To their surprise, nothing had really changed between them. Well, nothing except for the fact that they were constantly snogging in various parts of the castle any moment they could get. This afternoon was no different. Most of the students were studying in the library or in class, but Scorpius and Albus both had decided to hide away in a broom cupboard instead of studying for their end of the year exams.

“We can’t keep meeting like this, Mr. Malfoy,” Albus said, hands teasing the skin above the waistband of Scorpius’ jeans as he pulled him close and pressed their foreheads together.

“Oh shut up and kiss me,” Scorpius replied.

“Hello, boys.” Both Scorpius and Albus looked up in shock. Andromeda had somehow managed to sneak up on them without them noticing.

Scorpius pushed Albus off of him. “Annie! What are you—we were just,” he said fumbling over his words. His hair was messy and his shirt un-tucked. Scorpius tried to put himself together but his efforts were useless. The boys had a good run, but they had finally been figured out. 

“So how long as this little affair been going on?” Andromeda asked amused.

“What affair? What are you talking about?” Scorpius was completely flustered.

“You know I always had a feeling about you two,” she smirked. Scorpius was always so amazed at how much she resembled their father. “With Albus being gay and all it was a matter of time until you figured it out for yourself, big brother.”

“How did you know I was gay?” Albus asked. 

“Well, just an educated guess really,” Andromeda clarified.

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other. They had no idea what to make of their current situation.

“Oh come on,” Andromeda began. “Someone as fit as Albus? And he’s never had a girlfriend? Or even seemed interested in a girl?”

“You think I’m fit?” Albus smiled. Scorpius kicked him to shut him up. “Hey!”

Andromeda sighed and shook her head. “Even as a couple you two are complete dorks. Honestly though. The way you two look at each other. It’s really sweet actually. Also, Albus, I’ve seen you check out my brother’s arse more times than I’d care to admit.”

Albus opened his mouth to protest, but Scorpius spoke up before he had the chance.

“Do you think mum and dad know?”

“Probably not considering you two haven't been around mum and dad as a couple,” Andromeda deduced. “Have you?”

“No. We’ve only just started dating.” It felt weird to say. Scorpius knew he and Albus were no longer just friends, but they hadn’t had that conversation with anyone else.

“Well, you should have nothing to worry about. As long as your owls with gushy love letters don’t get intercepted,” Andromeda teased.

“Annie!” Scorpius began to blush.

“Maybe we should write in code?” Albus suggested. The three of them laughed.

Andromeda had brought up a valid point. How were Scorpius and Albus going to handle their relationship while they were home for the summer? They hadn’t ever really visited each other over break before because their fathers’ didn’t exactly get along, but they did see each other at the quidditch world cup final every year. And maybe they could make other arrangements. 

“Alright, well, I’m going to get back to my studies,” Andromeda announced. “I suggest you two do the same. But one more thing.”

“What,” Scorpius and Albus were clearly annoyed that Andromeda wouldn’t leave.

“Next time you two decide to hide away you might want to choose a place less obvious than a broom cupboard. You might be discovered by another couple looking to get it on.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Scorpius teased.

Andromeda ignored his comment. “Au revoir, love birds,” she said as she went on her way.

“We’re not going to study are we?” Albus asked once Andromeda was out of earshot.

“Absolutely not,” Scorpius pulled Albus in for another kiss.

***

“It’s not fair,” Albus whined. “I don’t want to go back home. I was to stay here with you.”

“I’m not happy about it either,” Scorpius said stroking Albus’ hair. “But we can’t stay here all summer.”

“Who says?”

“McGonagall says. You wouldn't want to question her authority, would you?”

“Only if I had a death wish.”

The boys laughed. They had decided to spend their last night together by sneaking up to the astronomy tower. Scorpius leaned against a wall facing the night sky with Albus’ head rested on his chest. Albus looked up and Scorpius, who smiled when their eyes met. Albus had the most beautiful eyes. Green that matched his slytherin robes. It was quickly becoming Scorpius’ favorite color. His heart fluttered every time he saw the color and thought about Albus’ eyes. 

“What is it?” Albus asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Scorpius wasn’t sure if confessing how unbelievably beautiful he found Albus would freak him out. They had only just started dating after all. They hadn’t even discussed whether or not “boyfriend” was the appropriate term for them to refer to one and other as. “Just thinking about how much I’m going to miss snogging you this summer.”

“Well, we still have all night before the train leaves,” Albus shifted so his face was closer to Scorpius’. He placed a gentle hand on Scorpius’s cheek. 

Scorpius leaned in to make their lips meet. His fingers were tangles in Albus’ hair as he pulled him in closer. Albus parted his lips encouraging Scorpius to do the same. He felt Albus’ wet, hot tongue slip into his mouth and butterflies filled his stomach. Albus swung his leg so he was straddling Scorpius. Scorpius kissed Albus’ neck as his hands pulled Albus’ hips down and guided them back and forth. Merlin, Scorpius was hard. Incredibly hard, and Albus seemed to have notice. Albus smiled as his hand slowly left where it was perched on Scorpius’ chest and slid down to his rapidly growing bulge.

Was this really happening? All they had done before now was kiss. Scorpius had absolutely no idea how to move forward, but he desperately wanted to. Having Albus’ body on top of his was the best feeling in the world as far as Scorpius was concerned.

“Can I, um. Do you...want me to suck it?” Albus asked awkwardly. 

Scorpius could have come right then and there. The mere idea of Albus sucking him off was almost too much for him to handle. He was speechless. He didn’t know how to say “oh yes Albus! More than anything!” without sounding like a desperate virgin. 

“We don’t have to--”

“No. I want to,” Scorpius blurted out before Albus was able to finish his thought. So much for not coming off as desperate.

Albus was encouraged by Scorpius’ eager tone and began kissing him again. Scorpius clung to Albus, breath heavy. Albus continued to tease Scorpius with the hand that he wasn’t using to hold Scorpius’ mouth to his. Albus moved his lips from Scorpius’ mouth to his neck. Scorpius was overwhelmed with excitement. He pulled Albus in closer desperate to have as much contact as possible, but Albus kept enough space between them to slide his hand into Scorpius’ pajama bottoms. Scorpius gasped when Albus’ hand wrapped around his erect member and pulled it out so he was completely exposed.

Albus began moving his hand up and down the length. He mouth was still sucking on Scorpius’ neck, but soon began to travel downward. Scorpius felt like his heart was about to burst out of his chest. He couldn’t wait for the moment when Albus’ mouth would reach its destination. 

Albus’ kisses lingered at Scorpius’ stomach before he took the tip in his mouth. Scorpius choked out a noise that shocked him. He didn’t think he was capable of making such a sound. He continued to come undone as Albus sucked deeper, taking as much of Scorpius in as he could. Scorpius threw his head back and hips forward. His eyes fluttered closed as Albus continued to work his mouth eagerly along the shaft. Scorpius wasn’t going to last much longer, but he didn’t want this to end. Each hungry movement of Albus’ tongue brought him dangerously close to the edge. Albus had swallowed him deep when Scorpius came. His hand had moved to the back of Albus’ head when he did, but he quickly removed it when he noticed Albus was struggling to catch it all. 

“I’m sorry!” Scorpius exclaimed. “I should have warned you.”

“S’alright,” Albus laughed as he wiped his mouth the the back of his hand. “How was that?” He asked anxiously awaiting Scorpius’ reply.

“Bloody brilliant!” Scorpius exclaimed. “You sure seem to know what you’re doing.”

“Not really,” he looked down shyley.

“Do you want me to do you now?” Scorpius asked.

“Well I already sort of…”

Scorpius cocked his head in confusion before realizing what Albus had meant. “Oh!” He must have been too entranced by the pleasure to notice that Albus was getting himself off as well.

“It’s just, seeing you like that. Wow,” Albus crawled back towards Scorpius and rested his head on Scorpius’ shoulder. “I definitely don’t want to leave now.”

Scorpius laughed and turned Albus’ head to kiss him, desperate to get one last propper snog before the summer holiday. 

***

Scorpius woke up the last morning he would be spending at Hogwarts before his seventh year. He rolled over and looked over at Albus, who was still asleep in his bed. It was the last day they would be together for a long while. Scorpius was sure they’d figure out how to visit, but they wouldn’t be able to hold each other or kiss each other without the chance of a family member walking in on them. And they both had rather nosey families.

Scorpius laid in his bed and watch Albus sleep until he awoke. Once he did, Albus smiled at the sight Scorpius being the first thing he saw that morning.

“Morning,” Albus mumbled through a yawn. He reach over to the night stand where his glasses were haphazardly tossed the night before. 

“Sleep well?” Scorpius asked sitting up.

“Would have slept better if you were over here with me.” 

Scorpius smiled. He reached his hand out to Albus who grabbed and kissed it.

“I can’t believe we’re seventh years,” Albus said.

“Not quite. Exam results haven’t come out yet. What is we fail and have to repeat a year?”

“Only you could find a way to make summer stressful,” Albus laughed.

“Well, it’s not like we did much studying.”

“Hey, you’re the one who couldn’t keep your hands off me,” Albus teased. “I guess I can’t fully blame you. I am completely irresistible.”

“And extremely modest,” Scorpius laughed.

Albus threw a pillow at Scorpius at that comment. “Come here, you,” he reach out for Scorpius who slipped out from under the covers and kneeled at the side of Albus’ bed. They kissed for a moment, welcoming the now familiar territory, until one of their roommates stirred. They broke apart and were relieved to see that everyone was still asleep.

“Do you want to get some breakfast?” Scorpius asked, now at a whisper.

“I am pretty hungry, but I don’t think they’ll have what I’m looking for on the menu,” Albus winked.

“Don’t start something you aren’t going to finish, Potter,” Scorpius warned, wishing he hadn’t been as turned on by that comment as he was. 

“Who said anything about not finishing?” Albus had that mischievous look on his face that Scorpius had once known mean he was about to be dragged into some sort of ridiculous scheme. He now knew it to mean any activity involving Albus’ tongue in his mouth. 

“Bathroom,” was all Scorpius managed to say before Albus slid out of bed and pulled him into their bathroom. Albus shoved Scorpius against the cold tile of the shower. He forced his tongue into Scorpius mouth and kissed him mercilessly.

They frantically grabbed at each other in a desperate attempt to make as much contact as possible before one of their roommates awoke. The kiss was raw and dirty with tongues and teeth getting mixed up as the sound of their moans echoed around them in the empty bathroom. Scorpius pushed his hips forward, desperate for more contact. Albus accepted the invitation and began to grind up against him. 

“Mmm, Albus,” Scorpius moaned. 

“My full name? That good huh?” Albus teased. 

Scorpius was unable to answer when Albus pulled Scorpius out of his pants and began jerking him off. Scorpius groaned at the sudden wave of pleasure that washed over him. He reached for Albus’ crotch to do the same, but Albus pushed his hand away. Albus then proceeded to add his own member to the mix and stroked both of their cocks together.

“Not going to blow me again then?” Scorpius asked, missing the wonderful feeling of Albus’ mouth.

“Nope. You’ll have to come to me this summer for that to happen again. A bit of incentive for you to visit.”

“You prat--fuck--holding sexual favors over my head. What--mmm--what do you take me as?” The skin to skin contact was an entirely new sensation. Scorpius could barely keep his composure and was unable to focus on what he was saying

“I take you as you present yourself, love. As mine for the taking,” Albus kept a quick pace. They were both on edge about the compromising position they were in if someone were to walk in on them. 

Albus finished first and Scorpius watched as his face twisted in pleasure with his release. Scorpius wasn’t far behind and fucked Albus’ hand to completion.

“I swear,” Albus began, trying to catch his breath. “You will be the end of me Scorpius Malfoy.”

They showered separately, but made sure to exchange plenty of kisses while they were still alone. When they returned to their dormitory, their roommates were awake and packing their belongings.

Scorpius walked over to where his outfit for the trip home had been neatly folded the night before and put it on. His trunk was packed and ready to go. He looked over at Albus who was rummaging through the pile of clothes at the side of his bed.

“I told you to pack last night,” Scorpius said as he finished getting dressed.

“You did,” Albus said as he crammed his belongings into his trunk. “I was just busy with...other things.”

Scorpius pushed Albus in an attempt to hide the fact that he was blushing. “I’ll be upstairs when you decide to literally get your shit together.”

Scorpius headed to the common room to wait for Albus. The rest of his house was up and active, including Grayson and Lucina. Scorpius hadn’t thought about them since he had gotten together with Albus. Lucinda looked in Scorpius’ direction and scowled at him. He nervously looked down and hoped that they would leave him alone. He knew Grayson still wasn’t happy about being levitated in the locker room after the match, and it was the last day of his last year so he would be able torment Scorpius without consequence.

“Hey,” Grayson called to Scorpius. Scorpius silently cursed Raleigh for being an even later riser than Albus.

Grayson walked over to Scorpius. “Where’d you get those love bites, pig?”

Scorpius tried his best to hide his panicked reaction. His hand flew up to where he knew Albus had been kissing him last night.

“Moved on from Lucinda already? Who’s the slut that did it?” Grayson’s voice was low so only Scorpius could hear. Heavy threats clung to each word. 

“It’s not like that,” Scorpius tried to convince Grayson. “I...fell last night.”

“How stupid do you think I am, Malfoy?” Grayson growled.

“I don’t.”

“Then you must be pretty stupid for shamelessly sporting those obscene bruises.”

Scorpius stood to return to his room. He could hide out until the rest of the students head to the train. He would cover up the marks Albus left on his neck and warn Albus to do the same. But it was too late. Albus had walked out into the common room before Scorpius was able to escape. His eyes shot to Albus’ neck to see the result of his own careless kissing.

“Wait a second,” Grayson said analyzing the situation. “Oh, I don’t believe this.” His voice had risen to a level that was beginning to attract attention. “First you kiss that Weasley, then you go and fool around with him? Looks like you were right to dump him, Lucinda. He a disgusting fag.”

Scorpius stood frozen, unable to think of what to do. The rest of his house whispering and laughing around him. He looked at Albus, trying his best to convey how sorry he was for dragging him into this mess.

Scorpius caught sight of Andromeda. She glared at Grayson before stomping over to him.

“What the fuck is your problem?” She spat.

“You’re brother’s a fucking fairy, Andromeda,” Grayson laughed.

Andromeda tightened her grip on her wand. She pointed it at him and shouted “petrificus totalus!”

Grayson fell to the floor with a thud. His friends looked at Andromeda in shock as she walked towards where Grayson fell and leaned over him. “And you’re ignorant prick. Does anyone else have anything to say?” Andromeda asked looking at the group of seventh year Slytherins who were tormenting her brother. They all shook their heads vigorously. “Thought so. Come on, Scorpius. Breakfast is waiting.”

Andromeda pulled Scorpius out of the common room and down the corridor. Albus followed quickly behind them. They sat together at the end of the table. It was still early and the great hall was still quiet.

Scorpius felt Albus reach of his hand under the table. He had gotten used to Andromeda knowing, but Albus hadn’t wanted to tell James and Lily just yet. Now they would probably find out from some big mouth gossip or overhear it in the great hall.

Andromeda was mumbling various insults when Scorpius addressed her. “Andromeda,” Scorpius said. He rarely called his sister by her full name and it definitely got her attention. “Why’d you do that for me?”

“You’re my brother, Scorpius,” Andromeda looked at Scorpius like that was an obvious answer. “I’m not about to let a prat like Grayson treat you or Al like that! He’s lucky this was his last year.”

Raleigh walked over to where the three were sitting. Scorpius noticed slight blood stains on his knuckles when he came closer into view.

“Raleigh, what’s that?” Scorpius asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Raleigh said sitting down next to him. He was visible bothered by something. It was only when Grayson stumbled into the great hall with a bloody nose that he realized what Raleigh had done.

Scorpius looked at Raleigh. He opened his mouth to speak but Raleigh stopped him.

“Before you say anything, I would have done if even if you tried to stop me. The prick had it coming.” Raleigh wrapped a napkin around his fist. Scorpius was sure he had hit him hard. Raleigh was much bigger than he was, and he couldn’t imagine a simple punch to the nose would be enough to injure him.

They ate their breakfast in silence. Scorpius painfully aware of the eyes that were on him and Albus. Hogwarts used to be a place he looked forward to coming to, the one cruel act from Grayson had seemed to shatter his whole view of the school. Last night the last thing he wanted to do was leave. He didn’t want to be apart from Albus for so long. But in this moment, he couldn’t bear being in the castle any longer. 

***

_ Hey Scorp, _

_ I’ve been thinking about you a lot recently. Especially since I found your Puddlemere United shirt in my trunk. Looks like your perfect packing strategy backfired. I don’t mind though. It smells like you. It’s comforting to have around. I don’t feel so lonely. Is that weird to say? Anyway, Lily and James don’t seem to know about us. I guess Raleigh punching Grayson shut everyone up. We’ll see how long this lasts. Not sure how they’re going to take it. Lily and James that is. I’m definitely not ready to tell my parents yet. I don’t know. I’ve been thinking about telling them before the summer is over. I’d rather me be the one to tell them and not some nosey kid at school. I won’t mention you if you don’t want me to though. I’ll let you know how it goes  _ _ if  _ _ when I tell them. Sorry for rambling. You’re just the only person I can talk to about this stuff. _

_ Miss you, _

_ Al   _

Scorpius smiled at the wrinkled piece of parchment in front of him. Albus sure didn’t waste any time reaching out this summer. Albus’ owl nuzzled her head against Scorpius’ hand. He patted her head to calm her down as he fished for a piece of spare parchment to write his reply. He would probably get an earful from Albus for only writing him a short letter, but he was getting ready for an outing with his mother. 

“Scorpius?” Astoria called from downstairs. “Are you ready, darling?”

“I’ll be down in a moment, mum!” He called back. Scorpius quickly scribbled the only sentence he had time to send Albus before he left. He found Albus’ bird a treat and sent her on her way.

_ Al, _

_ I’m going to tell my mum today. Here goes nothing. _

_ -Scorpius  _

***

“Mum?” Scorpius could feel a lump growing in his throat. He still had time to take it back, to play it off like he was going to ask her if he could get some more sweets or stop by the shop again on their way home. No, he had to do this. He was ready to tell his mother. His entire house knew and, due to how unbelievably fast word spread around Hogwarts, it was only a matter of time before the whole bloody school knew too. 

“Hm?” Astoria looked up at her son awaiting the question that hung in the air between them.

“Um, I’ve got to tell you something,” Scorpius was fidgeting with hem of his shirt.

“What is it, dear?” Astoria’s brow furrowed in concern.

“Well,” Scorpius struggled to decide where to begin. He guessed he should start with what he felt was the least shocking and ease his way into telling her that her son likes boys. “Lucinda and I broke up.”

“Oh no, what happened?”

“I, um, kissed another girl.”

“Oh?”

“In front of the entire school.”

“I see.”

Scorpius took a deep breath. Here’s where the story starts to take a few turns. “I don’t know why I did it,” Scorpius could feel the words rushing out of him. “I mean, I’ve fancied Rose since first year and I hated that fact that she was dating someone who was older and better looking and I guess I just lost control for a moment. And then Lucinda’s brother threatened to hex me before Al stepped in and jinxed him. Then I ran into Rose at the owlery and, well that went about as well as I thought it would. At least she let me down easy. But then at the celebration Raleigh tried to get involved. And after everyone was asleep. Al and I sort of...kissed.”

Astoria took a moment to piece together the fragmented story Scorpius had presented to her.

“I guess what I’m really trying to tell you is that Al and I are something of an item,” Scorpius tried to swallow but his mouth was uncomfortably dry. He anxiously awaited his mother’s reply.

“Scorpius, that’s wonderful” Andromeda reached over and took her son’s hands in hers. “I know that no matter what it couldn’t have been easy to tell me this, but I’m sorry if I’ve done anything to make you believe that I would think anything different of you for dating Albus.”

“No, you haven’t done anything like that. It’s just that things have gotten a little more complicated. Grayson’s told everyone that we’re together, and I don’t know what it’ll be like going back to school if everyone knows. We aren’t ready to be that public yet,” Scorpius paused. “Al hasn’t even told his family.”

“Scorpius, it was none of his business to out you and Albus. Things at school probably are going to change, but the people who truly matter won’t treat you any differently,” Astoria reassured her son.

“I suppose you’re right,” Scorpius said thinking about how Andromeda and Raleigh stood up for them and how only Grayson and his goons seemed to find the situation funny. Everyone else just looked sorry for them. Not that Scorpius was happy about having to rely on his housemates pity, but it was a hell of a lot better than being bullied any further.

“Thanks, mum,” a weak smile teased the corners of Scorpius’ lips. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.

Astoria pulled her chair around the table so she was sitting next to Scorpius and put her arms around him. “Of course, love. I’ll always be there if you need anything. Don’t forget that.”

***

Andromeda handed Scorpius a letter as soon as he and Astoria returned home.

“Didn’t want this falling into the wrong hands,” she winked at Scorpius. 

“You didn’t read it did you?” Scorpius asked.

“Ew, no,” Andromeda made a disgusted face. “I value my innocence and sanity.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He opened the letter once he was alone in his room.

_ Scorpius, _

_ I envy your courage my friend. I guess the Gryffindor gene missed one of the Potter children. Tell me everything! Maybe hearing your story will push me to do the same. _

_ \- Al  _

_ Albus, _

_ It’s a miracle that I didn’t pass out. I was a nervous wreck, but I’m glad I did it. I guess all that’s left to do is tell dad. Thinking about telling my dad makes me wonder why I was even nervous to tell my mum. That was the easy part. This, however, will be much more difficult. Maybe we should get our fathers together so they are at least on talking terms before we tell them? I fear mine will blow a gasket if he finds out I’m dating a Potter. I guess we still have all summer to figure it out. I’ll start brainstorming ideas. _

_ -Scorpius _

_ P.S. You can keep the shirt. I’ve got plenty of others :) _

***

“Scorpius!” Andromeda sang as she skipped into their family’s library. 

“What is it, Annie?” Scorpius said without looking up from his book.

“Oh come on,” she whined as she flopped down on the floor in front of the oversized leather armchair her brother was sitting in. “Are you seriously going to mope around all summer?”

“I’m not moping,” Scorpius protested. It had only been a few weeks since they’d been home for the summer, but he missed Albus terribly. Their frequently exchanged letters helped, but all they really did was remind him that they weren’t together.

“Yes you are,” Andromeda insisted.

Scorpius sighed and closed his book. “What do you want?” He asked.

“For you to cheer up,” she grabbed the book from Scorpius’ lap. “I know you’d rather be back at school snogging Potter.”

“Doing what?” Draco said standing in the doorway. Their father seemed to have the perfect timing.

Scorpius’ head whipped around towards the door. “Dad.” His eyes widened and his heart sank to his stomach. If there were a time to learn a memory charm, it would be now.   


“Andromeda, go to your room,” Draco’s voice was level but stern. Horribly stern. Scorpius could do nothing but stare at his father. He knew Andromeda didn’t mean it, but she had just outed him to their father.


	2. Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco finds it difficult to let go of the past.

“What’s this about you and Potter?” Draco crossed his arms and took an intimidating stance.

“I was planning on telling you,” Scorpius mumbled, unable to meet his father’s eye.

“Whatever it is it needs to end,” Draco ordered.

“What? But Dad--”

“No. I don’t want to hear it,” Draco shook his head, rejecting Scorpius’ protest.

“You don’t understand,” Scorpius pleaded for his father to hear him out, but Draco’s stubborn tendencies were taking over.

“I don’t need to. The Potter’s are no good. It one thing to be friends, but I draw that line at dating.” He would be damned if anything involving the Potter’s ever made it back into his life in such an intimate manner. 

“That’s not fair! You can’t tell me who I can and can’t date!” Scorpius was on his feet. The usually obedient child was challenging his father and Draco was not having it. 

“Don’t take that tone with me! I can and I will. I am your father.”

Scorpius stood with his fists clenched, glaring at Draco. He was nearly trembling with anger. The air around them sparked with Scorpius’ unchecked magic and the vase on the table between them shattered. Glass flew in every direction as Scorpius stormed up to his room and slammed the door. Draco was irate. He was pacing the room, mumbling foul language as he did.

“What on earth is going on here?” Astoria looked around at the shattered glass and her agitated husband. 

“Our son is dating a Potter,” Draco spat.

“Is that what this is all about?” Andromeda asked, shocked at Draco’s behavior.

“You knew about this?”

“Yes I knew about this. Scorpius was anxious enough telling me.”

“And you’re ok with this?” 

“Draco! You are completely over reacting!” Astoria said trying to talk some sense into her husband. 

“Overreacting?” Draco scoffed. “Do you not remember the rift Potter put in our relationship?”

“You can’t completely blame him for that, Draco,” Astoria crossed her arms remembering all too well the events of their first few years following the war. “You had some part in that as well if I recall?”

“I don’t care!” Draco shouted. “I will not have my son seeing a Potter! I don’t care it she’s the most wonderful person in the world, or if she’s nothing like her father, or—”

“If she’s a he?” Astoria said calmly.

Draco stopped and looked at his wife. “What?” He whispered.

“Scorpius isn’t seeing Lily, Draco,” Astoria said. “He’s seeing Albus.”

“Albus?” Draco was at a loss for words. He had fallen into the chair that was luckily behind him. 

Astoria looked at Draco, her voice made it clear that she was still upset with his outburst. “I hope you realize that Scorpius thinks you’re upset with him because he likes boys,” she said.

Draco was still silent.

“You need to fix this, Draco. You should tell him.”

“Tell him what?” 

“You know what I’m talking about, Draco. Your son is struggling with a lot of the same things you were when we first met.”

“I doubt he’ll want to talk to me now.”

“He’ll come around.”

“I’m a terrible father.”

“You’re not a terrible father,” Astoria stood behind Draco and rubbed his back. “We all make mistakes. What’s important is that we learn from them.”

Draco sighed and rose to his feet after taking a few moments to gather himself. He figured it was better to address this head on instead of letting tensions escalate any further. He walked up to his son’s bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

“Scorpius?” He asked as he pushed the door open. It slammed shut before he was able to peak his head in. Draco went for the handle only to discover that it was locked. He took out his wand and uttered “alohomora” before attempting to turn the handle again.

“What do you want?” Scorpius was sitting on the floor at the foot of his bed. His back was to the door and he didn’t turn to address his father when he spoke.

“Scorpius, I owe you an apology.”

Scorpius was silent. 

Draco lingered in the doorway unsure of what to say. He walked over to where Scorpius was sitting. “May I?” He gestured to the space on the floor next to his son.

“If you must,” Scorpius said without looking up.

Draco sat on the floor and stared at the wall ahead of them. “How long have you and Albus been together?”

“Since after the quidditch final,” Scorpius mumbled. Draco glanced at Scorpius. He was clutching his knees to his chest. His cheeks were flushed and Draco could see lingering tears clinging to his eyelashes. Draco couldn't believe that he had hurt Scorpius in this way. Even if Scorpius could forgive him, how was Draco ever going to forgive himself for making his son think that his father didn’t accept him for who he was? Especially when that’s exactly was Lucius had done to him. 

“Scorpius, it’s ok that you like boys. There’s nothing wrong with being gay.”

“I’m not gay. I like girls too.” 

“Well,” Draco took a deep breath. “It seems that you and I have very similar interests when it comes to romantic partners.”

Scorpius finally looked at his father. The expression on his face was one of confusion and betrayal. “What?”

“You’ll probably never believe this, but I was involved with Harry Potter for a time.”

“What!  _ You _ dated Mr. Potter?”

“It was about a year after I had gotten the job at the Ministry. We were together for a few months.” 

“Then why did you react like that?” Scorpius’ voice began to crack.

“Scorpius, please know that my outburst had nothing to do with you or Albus. I had misplaced past feelings that were resurfacing.” Draco tried to explain himself. He knew that he wasn’t doing a very good job. He never thought he would be having this conversation with his son. At least not with the given circumstances.

“You don’t still…” Draco knew what Scorpius was trying to say. It wasn’t something he hadn’t thought about in a long time. He wouldn’t let himself think about it. 

“No. Your mother is the love of my life. I did love Harry once, but that was a long time ago. People change, hearts change, and sometimes it is for the better.” Draco went silent for a moment. “Scorpius, what I’m trying to say is that I let my feelings about my relationship with Harry get in the way of me seeing that you and Albus have something completely separate from that. Neither of you are your fathers. Your friendship was unlike any that I had while I was in school and I’m sure your relationship is healthier than what I had with Harry. I was wrong, I overreacted, and I’m sorry. I truly am.”

Scorpius looked at Draco and could see that his father looked exactly like he felt when he came out to his mother a few days prior. He hugged his father and felt Draco relax once he did, relieved that his son was accepting his apology. Draco wrapped his arms around Scorpius and held him tight.

“I forgive you,” Scorpius mumbled into Draco’s chest. “Just promise me something?”

“What?”

“Please spare me of the details of your relationship with my boyfriend’s father?”

Draco laughed and kissed his son on the forehead. “Promise.”

***

“Please don’t tell your parents,” Draco heard a voice from the other side of Scorpius’ bedroom door that didn’t belong to his son. “I don’t want them telling mine where I am. I’m not ready to go back home.” 

Draco knocked on the door. The other side was silent. “Scorpius? Is someone in there?”

“No!” Scorpius called frantically. “I was just...talking to myself!”

Draco wasn’t convinced by his son’s tale. He sighed, ready to let his wife handle the situation when he saw Andromeda making her way down the hall. She quickly changed directions when she noticed Draco standing in front of Scorpius’ door.

“Andromeda,” Draco called after her. She turned to face him, looking as innocent as possible. She may have been a slytherin, but she has yet to master her poker face. “Come here, young lady.”

Andromeda cautiously approached her father. “Yes, daddy?”

“What do you know?” Draco interrogated. 

“Nothing…” Andromeda said. Almost as convincing at Scorpius had just been.

“You’re a horrible liar. It’s one of the traits you’ve both inherited from your mother,” Draco stated. “Is Albus in there with your brother?”  

“I swear I’ve only just found out!” Andromeda defended. 

Draco shook his head. His son sneaking his boyfriend into the house. His daughter lying, albeit rather poorly, to cover for him. His children were growing up. “Alright, as you were.”

Andromeda slowly continued down the hallway, presumably to wait for Draco to be out of sight so she could warn Scorpius that he knew.

Draco headed out to the garden where Astoria was tending to her rose bushes. “It seems we have an unexpected visitor.”

“What do you mean?” Astoria asked looking up.

“Scorpius has managed to sneak Albus into the house without us noticing.”

“Is that so?”

“And Andromeda is covering for him.”

“Well, that’s to be expected. Daphne and I would sneak around our parents all the time. Although, I wouldn’t expect you to understand, seeing as you don’t have any siblings of your own,” Astoria teased.

“So it’s normal for siblings to conspire against their parents?” Draco’s face took a thoughtful expression. “And they say only children odd.”

“They are odd. Every last one of them,” Astoria walked towards Draco and kissed him gently on the lips. “I assume you’ve come to me to deal with the issue?”

“If it’s not too much trouble,” Draco wrapped his arms around her waist. “Plus I already have one strike on my ‘dad record’ and don’t think I can afford another just yet.”

“Watch and learn, darling.” Astoria spun out of Draco’s arms and walked back into the house.

Draco headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of tea. He lounged in a chair with his feet on the table as he sorted through that morning’s mail. There was a postcard from his mother, who was spending the summer in France with her sister, Andromeda. There was also a letter from Teddy Lupin. He had written to check in and share the progress of his studies. He had been traveling all over the world to study different methods of wand making. Draco had not seen his cousin in quite some time. When he was younger, he would regularly care for him, but as Teddy reached school age they saw less and less of each other. The two  still made a point to catch up from time to time, but this apprenticeship had pushed their annual summer reconnection back for another time. Draco made a mental note to write him back, looking forward to seeing him at the end of the summer. 

Astoria returned by the time the tea was ready. She walked over to the kettle to help herself to a cup.

“That was fast,” Draco said doing the same. “Do we have further intel?”

“Well, Scorpius didn’t sneak Albus in without reason,” she explained. “Albus ran away from home.”

“Why is that?” Draco asked.

“Harry found out that his son is romantically involved with a Malfoy,” Astoria answered.

“I can’t imagine that went over well,” Draco said taking a sip from his cup.

“You think?” Astoria took a seat at the table and summoned a quill and parchment.

“Are you writing to his family?” Draco asked, joining his wife at the table.

“I’m going to send Ginny a quick owl. Albus doesn't seem very keen on speaking with his father just yet,” Astoria shook her head.

“What is it?”

“I can’t help thinking that our lives would have been easier if the children took my name,” Astoria teased. 

“You’re a horrible women you know that?” Draco leaned in towards Astoria and nuzzled their noses together. 

“That’s why you married me, isn’t it?” She closed the distance between their lips and kissed her husband.

“Actually, I married you for your money,” Draco smirked.

Astoria playfully pushed Draco away. “Hungry? I told the boys I would make breakfast.” She stood up and went to sent her letter to Ginny. 

“I guess it is about that time,” Draco said considering the offer. “Do you think I should speak to Harry? Let him know that Albus is alright?”

“I suppose,” Andromeda said as she began preparing the food. “You might be able to reach him better than Albus was able to. Considering you’ve had a similar experience with Scorpius.”

“Alight. I’ll track him down tomorrow,” Draco agreed.

Scorpius and Albus eventually made their way down stairs. Albus was clutching Scorpius’ hand and stood slightly behind him. The boy’s resemblance to Harry was uncanny. It tested Daco’s ability to hold him in a different light than his father. But Draco had learned not to take all things at face value. What right had he to pass judgment over Albus if he has never met him? 

Draco smiled at them and stood. “Hello, Albus. I don’t think we’ve been properly acquainted,” Draco offered the timid boy his hand.

Albus hesitated before shaking it. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy.”

Scorpius eyed his father. Draco wondered if this reaction was due to Scorpius being able to sense his father’s hesitation, or if it were simply a warning not to embarrass him in front of his boyfriend. If the latter were the case, Draco would surely have to take advantage of the opportunity. Once tensions settled of course.

“I believe Astoria is almost finished preparing breakfast,” Draco noted. “Why don’t we all grab a seat at the table?”

Astoria was calling for Andromeda to join them when the boys took their seats at the table. Draco watched as they engaged in hushed conversation, seemingly in a world entirely of their own.    


“So, Albus,” Astoria began as she sent place settings around the table. “I’ve owled your mum and she says it’s alright if you stay with us.”

Draco raised an eyebrow at Astoria to convey his hesitation after noticing Scorpius’ face light up at the offer. 

Astoria turned towards Scorpius. “Don’t get too excited,” she warned. “We’re going to have to set up some ground rules for the duration of Albus’ visit.”

“Like?” Scorpius inquired.

“Like staying in separate rooms for one,” Draco insisted. 

“Precisely,” Astoria affirmed. 

Scorpius sank into his chair and pouted his lips. Albus remained upright, not sure of how to react. A flicker of disappointment flashed in his eyes, but he was careful to hide it. 

“Does this mean I’m the good child now?” Andromeda asked with mischievous enthusiasm. 

“I don’t know. You did lie to your father earlier,” Astoria reminded.

“I was only trying to be a good sister. Aren’t you always lecturing us about how important family is and how we need to support one another?” 

“Don’t try to twist your mother’s words,” Draco interjected. “Let’s compromise and say that you’re both on probation.”

Andromeda shrugged at the suggestion accepting it with little protest. As the meal continued, Albus began to warm up to the family. Having already made a strong bond with both of the Malfoy children, it was easy for him to fall into place with the rest of the family. Draco too found it easy to accept Albus into their home. He was intelligent, funny, and kind. It was easy to see why Scorpius had taken a liking to him. 

“Do you need any help clearing the table, Mrs. Malfoy?” Albus asked when they had finished eating.

“Oh, no. Thank you, dear. Draco and I will take care of it. You all run along.” Astoria summoned the dishes to the sink where she was standing.

Albus smiled and followed Scorpius and Andromeda back upstairs. 

“Have you figured out what you want to say to Harry?” Andromeda asked as Draco walked over to help her wash the tableware.

“I have an idea.”

The next afternoon Draco headed to the Auror department during his lunch hour. He peered through the crack left open in the door to Harry’s office. Harry was sitting at his desk clearly unsettled. He had not seen or heard from his son in a few days. Draco looked at his former lover with sympathy. He knew what it was like to fight with your child about something so close to home.

Draco knocked lightly on the door. Harry looked up and saw him standing in the now fully open doorway.

“What do you want?” Harry asked.

“To see how you’re doing,” Draco replied walking in and taking a seat in the chair on the other side of Harry’s desk without an invitation.

“Just brilliant actually. Now unless you have information about my son’s whereabouts I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“That’s exactly why I came actually,” Draco said completely unaffected by Harry’s tone.

“You know where he is? Is he safe?” Harry was stumbling over the words that came too quickly from his mouth. 

“He’s fine,” Draco said. “He’s at mine.”

“Oh thank god,” Harry said relaxing a little. “I messed up.”

“You don’t say,” Draco said.

“He hates me doesn't he?” Harry asked looking up at Draco.

“He doesn’t hate you. He just wants his father of all people to understand him in a world that doesn't. Look, Potter, I over reacted when I found out too.”

“But you didn’t drive your son away,” Harry said.

“You’re right. And do you know why?” Draco asked a little condescending. “Because I  _ talked _ to him. I told him about me, about us actually, and made him feel like he wasn’t in it alone.”

“You told Scorpius about us?” Harry asked confused.

“Of course I did! Well, Astoria had to push me to it, but it was the right thing to do.” Draco looked at Harry. His silence made something clear. “Potter. You’ve at least told Ginny haven’t you?”

“Well,” Harry began. “She knows that I fancy the occasional bloke,”

“Occasional bird more like it,” Draco laughed to himself. The look Harry gave him shut him up. He cleared his throat. “Sorry, continue.”

“But no. I never told her about us specifically.” Harry finished.

“Isn’t marriage supposed to be built on a foundation of trust? Who would have thought that I, Draco Malfoy, would turn out to be a better father and husband than the great Harry Potter?"

“Its different for you! Astoria was involved!” Harry defended.

Draco sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “You haven’t changed a bit have you?” There was a hint of venom in his words. “If you don’t tell Ginny, which you definitely should, you should at least tell Albus.”

“I don’t know,” Harry began.

“Do you want your son back or not?”

Harry sighed. In doing so letting down his defenses. “I guess you’re right.”

“I know I’m right,” Draco stood up and offered Harry his hand. “Now come on.”

“Where are we going?” Harry asked standing as well.

“To my place,” Draco answered.

“Wait, now?” Harry said shying away from Draco’s offer.

“Don’t push this of, Potter. The longer you wait the worse it will get.” Draco said.

Harry look from Draco’s hand to his face and back again. He slowly reached out and grabbed it.

Draco pulled Harry to his feet lead him to the floo. They stepped out of the fireplace when the green flames faded and Draco’s living room came into view. Draco gave Harry a nudge in the right direction when he noticed that his guest was hesitant to fully enter the house. 

“You must relax,” Draco said.

“Easier said than done,” Harry mumbled. 

“Perhaps a cup of tea?” Draco offered.

“No,” Harry shook his head. “You’re right. I shouldn’t push this off any longer.”

“Oh, Harry!” Astoria exclaimed as she noticed the man standing with her husband. “What a pleasant surprise.” She greeted Harry warmly, genuinely glad to see him. Astoria was not one to hold grudges. Draco was always heartened by his wife’s kindness.

“Hello, Astoria,” Harry gave a weak smile. Draco and Harry had been forced to interact and develop, at a minimum, a cordial relationship at work. Astoria, however, had not had much contact since before she married Draco. “Been well?”

“Lovely,” she smiled. “I suppose you’re here to speak to Albus?”

“He’s ok, isn’t he? I’ve been so worried about him.” 

“He’s had time to cool down. I can tell he’s missing you.”

“You can?”

“Of course. He just wants to be able to talk to you. A proper conversation.”

“Where is he?”

“I believe the boy’s are in the garden.”

Harry looked towards the large glass doors that opened to the garden. He stared at it for a moment before he willed himself to move. Harry took a deep breath before continuing on. Draco followed Harry out of the house. After a short and silent walk, they found the boys sitting together at the edge of the koi pond. Both looked up at their fathers when they came into sight. Albus’ eyes widened before quickly turning away.

“Hi, Albus,” Harry quietly greeted his son.

Albus said nothing. He pulled at the grass in front of him.

“Scorpius,” Draco addressed his son. “Why don’t we give them a moment alone.”

Scorpius and Albus looked at each other. It was easy to see that Albus was relying on Scorpius for support from the time he decided to tell his parents up until now. Scorpius gave Albus a reassuring nod before standing and walking to join his father. Neither let go of the other’s hand until the very last second.

“Why did you bring him here?” Scorpius asked once they were inside.

Scorpius was very protective over Albus. It was a side of his son that Draco had never seen. Draco had never doubted the authenticity of their relationship, but in this moment we became aware of just how deep their affection was.

“Because Harry was worried about Albus.”

“But he doesn’t want to talk to his dad.”

“Neither did you after we had our argument.”

Scorpius wasn’t able to come up with a retort to his father’s claim. 

“You might not understand this now,” Draco said taking advantage of his son’s silence. “But when you’re a parent, one of the hardest things to see is your child suffering. Especially if you were the one to cause it. Harry and Albus need the opportunity to talk things over. He’s not angry with Albus, he never was.”

“Since when did you two become such good friends.”

“Since I’m trying to do the right thing and be the bigger person. Nothing good can come of two stubborn arses butting heads.”

Scorpius was easing his defenses and the corner of his mouth curled into a small smile.

“Think that’s funny do you? Agreeing that your father is an arse?” Draco teased.

“A bit, yeah,” Scorpius laughed. 

“Albus will be fine,” Draco reassured. “You’ve been by his side since he arrived. That kind of support doesn’t leave when the person does. You’ve helped him through this more than you know.”

Draco and Scorpius sat in the living room as they waited for Harry and Albus. They looked up when they heard the garden door open and saw Harry walk into the house with his arm around Albus. Both appeared significantly less distressed then when they were left in the garden.

“Everything alright?” Draco asked.

“Everything’s fine,” Harry smiled. He looked at Albus as he spoke again. “I think Albus and I understand each other a bit better now.”

“Except for the fact that you two dated,” Albus said referring to the older men. “You hate each other.”

“We don’t hate each other,” Harry defended.

“Anymore,” Draco added.

“Would either of you be interested in staying for dinner?” Draco offered.

“We should probably be heading home. I’m sure your mother is itching to see you, Albus. Thanks though.”

“We’ll all just have to get together at some point later this summer,” Draco offered.

“Perhaps the World Cup Final?” Scorpius suggested.

“Please, Dad?” Albus turned to his father. It was clear that this was not the first conversation the boys had about this possible outing. 

“That actually sounds like a fine idea,” Harry said.

“Yes! Thank you! Thank you!” The boys thanked their fathers in a similar fashion.

Once the plan was set, Draco and Scorpius walked Harry and Albus to the floo. Scorpius hugged Albus before he disappeared into the flamed with his father. When they were gone, Draco felt as if an age old weight had been lifted, voiding him of lingering negativity. 

***

“Five Galleons,” Albus shouted across the table.

“Ten,” Andromeda retorted with a smirk on her face that rivaled her father’s.

Albus sighed and rolled his eyes before reaching to shake Andromeda’s hand. “Deal.”

“You sure you want to do that, Al?” James asked taking a bite out of a piece of toast. “Portugal is the favorite to win this year.”

“Leave it to Albus to root for the underdogs,” Lily added.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Scorpius chimed in. “All of this season’s stats point to an upset in the final. Brazil could still win this.”

“Wouldn’t it be more fun if you just enjoyed the game instead of making silly bets?” Astoria offered.

“Don’t be ridiculous mother,” Andromeda shook her head. “The fun is all in the competition.”

“She has a point,” Draco laughed. “Although the competition is typically on the pitch.”

“Spoken like a person who kept the competition on the pitch,” Harry added.

“You’re one to talk, Potter.” Draco and Harry may have made amends, but the everlasting competition between them wasn’t going anywhere.

“Both of you are extremely competitive, there’s no use arguing about it,” Ginny pleaded, already having to deal with three incredibly competitive children.

“I honestly don’t think they can help it, Ginny. Old habits die hard.” Astoria too was constantly exhausted by above average bouts of competition in the Malfoy household. 

The Potter’s and the Malfoy’s sat around a large table in the tent Draco had rented for his family. He fondly watched his children and their friends, glad that any past animosities were resolved. Draco mirrored Scorpius’ happiness as he watch him and Albus in particular. They complimented each other perfectly and it was clear that Albus deeply cared for his son. Draco smiled at Astoria, happy that their lives were falling back into place. She smiled back and stole a kiss from her husband while their children continued to debate on who would win the final. Andromeda and Albus had managed to drag each of their siblings into the bet, and they were currently pooling the reward.

“I can’t take it anymore!” James groaned and stood up from the table. “The anticipation is killing me.”

“And where are you off too?” Ginny asked. 

“To find out seats,” he replied.

“James,” Harry addressed his oldest son. “The match doesn’t start for hours. Sit down, enjoy the company.”

“You just expect me to sit still when Adriano Sousa, the highest scoring chaser in the league, is playing?” James exclaimed. 

“You would be doing the same if you head to the pitch now. I doubt they would even let you in.” Harry tried to reason with his oldest son.

“Fine, fine,” James said calming down but still refusing to sit at the table. Instead he grabbed his broom and a Quaffle. “Anyone fancy a scrimmage?”

“James, what did your father just finish telling you?” Ginny asserted.

“It’s alright, Gin,” Harry said rubbing his wife’s back. “He could do with a little activity to blow off some steam.”

“Come, children,” James said addressing the end of the table where the kids were sitting. “It’s time I tough you a thing or two about the wonderful game of Quidditch.”

“But we’re all on our house teams,” Albus replied dryly.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did you just sign to be the Cannons’ newest chaser?” James taunted his brother with the Chudley Cannons emblem engraved on the end of his broom. 

“Shut up,” Albus rolled his eyes.

“If I remember correctly, Slytherin beat Gryffindor this year.” Scorpius added with a smug smile. 

James couldn’t think of a comeback and stomped out of the tent in a huff. 

“I’d actually love to play a quick game now that I think of it,” Lily turned to Andromeda. “Come on Andromeda, let’s give these boys a run for their money.”

“That implies that I’m actually going to play,” Albus moped.

“We’re not--I mean, you’re not?” Scorpius asked.

“Not really in a Quidditch mood,” At that comment everyone who remained in the tent looked at Albus, who suddenly realized how ridiculous the statement was given the circumstances. “I mean I’m not in the mood to play,” he said in a quick attempt to correct himself. 

“Oh, come on Albus! It’ll be fun!” Lily pleaded. 

“I’d much rather check out the merchandise tent,” Albus 

“But you already have so much paraphernal--” Scorpius grunted as Albus elbowed him in the rib. Albus glared to the side, catching Scorpius’ eye. Draco picked up on the silent conversation that passed between the two.

“On second thought I could use another banner for my room,” Scorpius quickly stood from the table. Albus followed and pulled his boyfriend out of the tent by his hand. Lily and Andromeda left shortly after grabbing their brooms.

“They aren’t very subtle, are they?” Harry said looking after Albus and Scorpius.

“Oh, let them be,” Ginny said with a playful nudge of Harry’s shoulder. “It’s the final week of summer. They only have a few more days to feel like they don’t need to hide.”

“Fancy a walk, Harry?” Draco said ignoring Ginny’s comment.

“And just where do you think you’re off to?” Astoria said crossing her arms.

“Nowhere,” Draco defended. “An innocent walk that’s all.”

“I think that’s a fine idea,” Harry agreed. 

“Alright,” Astoria raised an eyebrow. “But if you bother the boys, we’ll know.”

“We won’t bother them,” Harry said. “We’ll just swing by James and the others to make sure they aren’t getting into any trouble.”

“That’s almost believable,” Ginny backed off. “Go on, if you must.”

Harry leaned over to kiss Ginny on the cheek before following Draco out of the tent. They walked the campgrounds taking in the chaotic atmosphere strategically placing themselves in an area where all of their children were in view.

“Draco,” Harry began. “I don’t think I can thank you enough for all you and Astoria have done for Albus.”

“I’m sure you would have done the same for Scorpius,” Draco said.

“They look so happy together,” Harry said watching Scorpius place a large hat that resembled a snitch on his son’s head. 

“They do, don’t they,” Draco agreed.

“It’s a shame we weren’t able to see their friendship grow,” Harry said.

“We only have ourselves to blame for that,” Draco laughed. “It isn’t a complete loss, though. Now we get to experience a new chapter of their relationship.” Draco paused. “Harry?”

“Hm?” Harry glanced towards Draco.

“I feel I owe you an apology.”

“What for?” Harry asked.

“For how I reacted at the end of our relationship,” Draco clarified.

“Draco, that was years ago. We’ve both moved on, you don’t need to apologize.”

“I do though,” Draco insisted. “It wasn’t fair for me to be angry with you for wanting to keep our relationship private. I sort of, rebelled after my father disowned me. I didn’t care if the world knew I fancied men because the people who mattered most already knew and rejected me for it. I guess it strengthened the wall I worked so hard to build to keep others out. My tireless attempts of convincing myself that I didn’t care what people thought of me always presented itself as arrogance. It did nothing but push people further away. I couldn’t understand why you cared so much. It was very selfish of me. But seeing how upset Scorpius was for being outed opened my eyes and I was finally able to understand how you must have felt. I’m ashamed to say it took me so long to come to this point.”

Harry was silent for a moment. “Thank you. That really means a lot,” he turned to Draco. “But don’t beat yourself up about it too much. We were young, we were both selfish, our egos clashed--as always--and, if we’re being honest, was jealous of you and Astoria. Ginny and I hit a rough patch after the war and I jumped at the first sign of mutual attraction,” Harry smiled. “But hey, look at us now. Happily married, amazing kids.”

“Indeed,” Draco smiled watching Albus and Scorpius join their other children in a game a quidditch. 

“In coming!” James yelled as a quaffle was hurtling towards them.

Draco turned and stuck his hand out, snatching the quaffle out of the air before it was able to cause any damage. “Careful you lot!” he called as he threw the ball back into play.

“Nice catch,” Harry observed. “You would have made a decent keeper.”

“And pass up the opportunity to personally out do you on the pitch? Not a chance.” 

Harry laughed. “Looks like they could use a referee.”

“Good call,” Draco agreed, watching an argument develop between James and Albus.

***

“You sure you didn’t forget anything?” Astoria fussed over Scorpius on the platform, sharing his nerves as he was about to board the train for his last year at Hogwarts.

“For the billionth time, mum,” Scorpius wined. “I’m sure.”

“I only want to make sure your final year starts off smoothly,” Astoria continued to fuss over Scorpius despite his protests.

“If I did forget something you could always send an owl,” Scorpius offered.

“Oh, alright,” Astoria smiled a ran a hand through her son’s hair. “I guess I’ll go bother your sister instead.”

Scorpius stood silently reverting his hair to the state it was in before his mother’s intervention. He stared at the train, fidgeting with his sleeves. His relative stillness contrast to the background rushing around him.   

“Nervous?” Draco asked, walking to stand next to Scorpius.

“A bit. Still not quite ready to face everyone after, well, you know,” Scorpius sighed. 

Draco wrapped his arm around Scorpius, offering him comfort and support. “It’s never easy feeling like people don’t accept you for who you are, but you’ll find the ones who do.” Draco turned to see the Potter’s stepping onto the platform. Harry smiled at him in acknowledgement when he noticed how nervous Albus looked as well. “In fact, there’s one now.”

Scorpius turned to see who Draco was referring to. His face lit up when he saw Albus and ran over to hug him seeming to forget the judgement from his peers that he feared moments ago. Albus met Scorpius’ embrace with equal force, also having gained confidence from the one person who mattered most.

Naturally, Draco stood on edge, fearing that an immature student would take the opportunity to taunt the boys. It wouldn’t have exactly been proper for a Ministry worker to hex an underaged wizard. To his relief, no such action was needed.

The train whistle blew and all of the students who hadn't already taken their seats rushed to say their last goodbyes. Scorpius broke away from Albus briefly to hug his parents. The boys found each other again, and stepped onto the train hand in hand.

“They’ll be alright, won’t they?” Astoria asked catching one last glimpse of Scorpius before he disappeared onto the train.

“Without a doubt,” Draco slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close, placing a kiss on her cheek. “They have each other.”


End file.
